The present invention relates to an optical recording medium, a method for manufacturing an optical recording medium and a target used for a sputtering process and, particularly, to an optical recording medium including a recording layer formed of materials that place minimal load on the global environment, a method for manufacturing such an optical recording medium, and a target used for a sputtering process that enables a recording layer of an optical recording medium to be formed of materials that place minimal load on the global environment.